


sylleblossoms.

by Hydro1913



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dreams, F/M, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydro1913/pseuds/Hydro1913
Summary: Just please.Let him have this.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 10





	sylleblossoms.

Sylleblossoms.

The flowers native to Tenebrae.

Lunafreya’s favorite.

Noctis steps carefully around them, watches as they sway gently in the breeze, watches how they surround him in countless numbers, watches how they cover anything green, how they rise around his ankles. They are all he could see as he lifts his head up to stare into the distance, into the dream-like fog.

Because in the end, it was still just a dream.

Noctis blinks once, twice, closes his eyes.

He inhales and he exhales with a shudder. 

He presses down on that feeling, that feeling of desperate longing for this to be real. For this to actually happen. That he won’t wake up in a tent miles and miles away.

He opens his eyes.

And she is there.

Bright blue, sapphire blue, stunning blue, there was no real way to describe how beautiful her eyes are.

She smiles at him, and he sees the curve in her lip, the tilt of her head, the shift of her posture, inviting.

He goes to her.

She goes to him.

They meet in the middle and he’s wrapping his arms around her and pressing his face into her shoulder, breathing her in and he feels her hands on his back, pressing between his shoulder blades.

He can’t help but let out a sigh, he holds her tighter, she’s running a hand through his hair.

“Hello, Noctis,” she whispers. It’s light and soft. Her lips brush against his ear. She feels so safe, so safe and warm. 

“Luna,” he gets out, runs a hand over her waist. She seems to shiver at his touch.

He holds her tight against him then.

They stay like that.

She strokes his head, he inhales her sweet scent, she kisses him softly on the cheek, he nuzzles deep into her shoulder.

When he pulls away, it’s so he could kiss her, pressing his palms to her cheeks and pressing in, deep.

She holds him back, her fingers tracing over his jaw, leaving trails of heat, she opens up under him, but she pushes back harder than he does.

Because Lunafreya Nox Fleuret isn’t as soft as everyone would think she was.

She was serene, she was peaceful, she was a shining light of hope. But she burns bright, she does not yield.

When she kisses him, he feels his hands fall from her face, they wrap around her waist instead, he lets her take the lead.

She kisses him so deeply, he can feel himself melting against her, she tastes addicting.

And when their mouths separate a little, Noctis can see her eyes. They’re brilliant. They crinkle as the princess smiles, little flecks of light shining within.

Noctis thinks that he would do anything for her.

She doesn’t let him pull too far away this time.

He listens to her breaths, watches her lips, seeing how they glisten.

They look each other in the eyes for the longest time.

And she finally asks, “Where are you, now?”

He leans into her again, putting their foreheads together. He wants to answer Here, right here with you, even though he knows she didn’t mean it like that.

“Outside the Tomb of the Fierce.”

She blinks at his answer, her eyelashes are so long, then she smiles.

“We will be meeting soon.”

A shuddering sigh goes through him, he holds her even closer.

“Can it go any faster?”

She laughs into his shoulder and he truly feels that desperate for it, to let her touch against him be real, to turn around and she’ll just be there, he could hold her hand and just be in this moment forever and ever.

Just please.

Let him have this.

It’s been twelve long years, the only correspondence between them their notebooks, and he’s seen her grow up only through television screens, fell in love with her through drawings and scribbled words, fell in love with her through running hands through fur and hearing the thump of dogs’ tails, fell in love with her through everything he’s heard she does and fell in love in maybe the second he saw her and she told him he was meant for something great.

Let him have this.


End file.
